


【盾冬】一见钟情

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 夜店双A一炮即合的故事。





	【盾冬】一见钟情

1.  
午夜场的音乐伴随着各种交谈的人声嘈杂而又震耳欲聋，迷乱的舞池里各色男女跳着贴身热舞，无一不透露着一股淫靡色情的气息。

Bucky是在这时候到达店内的。他从酒吧后门轻车熟路地钻了进来，还笑眯眯地向门边的几个彪形大汉打了招呼，然后便走到吧台上坐了下来。

“还是像平时一样？”吧台后面的酒保问他，“威士忌加冰？”

“Sure.”Bucky朝他眨了眨眼睛，“谢谢你甜心，还记得我的口味。”

“甜心这种话，不如留着待会到床上叫？”酒保走到他的面前，有些冰凉的手摸上了Bucky的脸庞，然后换来对方一个挑逗的微笑，同他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

Bucky Barnes可是这家酒吧的常客——夜店小王子，床上器大活好的大众情人，温柔又贴心，哪个omega不想同这种绝世好A来上一发？

Bucky将手伸进酒保的衣服里狠狠地揉了一把对方软绵绵的胸脯，不出意外地换来了对方的一声惊喘，然后便狠心地将对方推开了，“工作时间可先别忙着约我。”

酒保有些委屈地抿抿嘴，“好吧，那你可要等我。”

Bucky不可置否地笑了笑。夜晚这么长，他可不想把时间全都花在等待一个人的身上。

没有人值得他去等待。

 

2.  
酒很快就调好了放在他的面前。他拿起杯子饮了一口，威士忌顺着他的喉咙灌入了胃中，他舒服地喟叹出了一口气。

Bucky伸手晃了晃杯子里的冰块，叮叮当当地混着金黄色的酒水响了起来，Bucky愉悦地笑了起来，便抬头开始寻找起了今晚的猎物。

舞池旁边那个朝他扭腰露臀的小姑娘穿着太没品了，不知道是不是床上也这么低级趣味；坐在沙发里朝他举杯的金发美女看上去还算不错——但是来酒吧还喝白开水，他有点不太感冒了。

他一边喝酒一边伸手拦住了连续几个想朝他投怀送抱的小omega，噢，闻着身上这湿漉漉的骚味……别试图用信息素勾引他，感谢老天，他从来对信息素这种东西没什么反应。

Bucky还记得那个医生一脸惊奇地对他说，“你对信息素的感知反应有点低，是性冷淡吗？”

他当时就忍不住大笑起来。

“如果不是性冷淡的话…”那个一本正经地医生仿佛在胡说八道，“那大概是你还没遇见会让你沉沦的人。”

“医生也会相信命运这种鬼话的吗？”Bucky耸耸肩，将自己的体检表抽了回来，命中注定的人？都这么多年了还没遇见过一个，他就知道那个医生在胡诌骗他。

他想起来又觉得忍俊不禁，一边笑着一边看着酒吧里的小朋友们，有些已经忍不住脱下裤子抱在一起干了起来，而另一旁的沙发阴影里，刚刚朝他抛媚眼的美女已经跟两个男人搂在了一起。

太可怜了——Bucky无所事事地想着，看来今晚酒吧可没有他想要的一夜情对象了。

他低头又啜了一口酒，然后抬头就对上了暗处一双墨绿色的眼眸。

 

3.  
Bucky有一瞬间的晃神。

那双眼睛有些过分的好看了。他觉得自己可能要陷进去了，墨绿色如同大海般深邃的瞳孔，带着些直勾勾的、毫不掩饰自己想要将自己拆吃入腹的野兽般的眼神。

他忍不住打了个激灵，然后便被这个灼热的眼神点燃了浑身的血液。他兴奋地敲了敲两下桌子，这是他一惯找到猎物的手法，又舔了舔嘴唇朝对方走了过去。

对方站在沙发后面的昏暗出，手指间夹着一星亮光，待Bucky走进了才发现，对方随意地穿着一件白衬衫，该死，他可连纽扣都没扣，肆意显露着自己性感丰满的胸肌——Bucky想，大概能有辆车能够从他的胸上开过去。

他承认他被对方吸引住了，那人浑身不透着一股色情的野兽的味道，性感结实的胸脯下面是完整的八块腹肌，他悄悄地深吸了一口气——竟然闻到了一丝雪松的气息，是对方吃了雪松味的糖吗，还是喷了雪松味的香水…为什么这个味道还能该死地像毒药一样让人沉沦？

Bucky忍不住伸手摸上了对方的胸。结实的手感让他流连忘返，他顺着腹部一路往下滑，滑进了鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆内——哇噢！这可真大！

Bucky小小声惊叹了一下，马上就感觉到对方的器具在他手内跳动了一下，热热胀胀的，他甚至能感受到表面的青筋还有分泌出来的浊液。

面前的人面无表情地朝他吐出了一口烟圈，然后扔在地上迅速的踩灭了，一只手将Bucky的手往裤裆内固定住，另一只手伸进了他的内裤里，抓住了他的屁股朝自己重重一按，紧接着揉捏起来，“Steve Rogers.”

“啊…Bucky Barnes。”Bucky发誓，自己真的只是忍不住喘出来而已，只怪…只怪Steve的手按得他身子有些软，还有对方的肉棒让他有些脸红心跳……

Steve却再也没给他分神的机会，将他狠狠地吻住了。

这是一个让彼此都能舒服得喟叹出来的吻。Bucky发誓，这大概是他接过的真正动情的吻了。两人天雷勾地火似的缠着对方舌尖缠绵，Steve强势地伸出舌头顶开他的牙齿，狠狠地将他口腔内的每一个地方都舔弄了一遍，然后卷起他的舌尖吮吸着，发出了令人脸红的滋滋的水声。Bucky不甘示弱，一步步回应着对方的吻，甚至有些调皮地在Steve嘴唇上不轻不重地咬了一口，然后便听见对方轻轻地嘶了一声——他抬眼，发现对方的眼神更危险了。

“我想操你。”Steve毫不掩饰地表达着自己的想法，将脑袋埋在Bucky的颈窝内吸出了一个重重的吻痕。

“别…别咬，先放开我……”Bucky Barnes承认他遇见棋逢对手了，他被对方几下的吻弄得浑身瘫软，对方身上的雪松味让他脑袋有点昏沉，他……

“不放。”Steve似乎轻笑了一声，放在Bucky裤子内的手更加过分地揉弄起来，甚至有几下还划到了他后方的穴口。

“噢，老天……”Bucky断断续续地喘着气，“去，去酒店。”

“好。”Steve还是不打算放过他，“你现在一直抓着我的肉棒，怎么样，大不大？”

“你！”Bucky脸红了好几分，瞪了他一眼，但这在Steve眼中不过是软绵绵毫无威胁力的一记撒娇，然后他开口，“别害羞宝贝，大才能把你操爽。”

“还能操哭。”他趴在Bucky的耳边用气音笑着说。

 

4.  
Bucky记不清两个人是怎么到的酒店的了，他的记忆里只剩下两人四目相对时难掩渴望的神情，以及不安分的手指悄悄地在路上勾在了一起——又或者是在进电梯里难耐地拥吻在了一起，一起吐露出重重地喘息，还有他被揉到眼眸湿润的模样。

“我说…”Bucky在一个吻中断断续续地问道，“你身上这股雪松味是怎么回事？”

“是我的信息素。”Steve笑了，“你该不会不知道Alpha也有信息素吧？”

Bucky诧异于自己现在还能分神出来思考这个问题，“信息素……？我不知道，医生说我对信息素没什么感知反应。”

“难怪了，宝贝。”Steve将他压在墙上急切地扯开他的上衣与裤子，“你知道自己的信息素是什么味道吗？”

“别那么大力！”Bucky呻吟着，被Steve的下体顶撞得断断续续，这家伙是吃什么长大的，这么猛…Fuck！“是什么味道？”

Bucky的裤子连带着内裤一起被褪了下来，他伸手握住了对方翘起来的性器，沉甸甸的在他手心里吐露着点点无色的浊液，“是牛奶味儿的。”Steve如是说。

“Come on！老天，你大概是在开我玩笑吧…”Bucky瞪了他一眼，便开始安心享受起对方的服侍起来。Steve的手指上有着一层薄茧，轻佻的手法在他性器上熟悉地按压着——男人自然更能懂怎么让男人愈加舒服，磨蹭着Bucky身体里腾起一股别样的快感，他忍不住叫出声来，“呃…啊。”

“我骗你干什么？是真的奶味。”Steve伸出另一只手抚上了Bucky的胸，凸起的小包包让人爱不释手，手感好得让Steve眯起了眼，“很甜，我很喜欢。不知道你的胸是不是也是奶味的…”

“你放屁……啊！”Bucky来不及骂他，便惊叫了起来。Steve低头就含住了他胸前的小点，拜托，他之前一直都不知道一个Alpha能够通过乳头获得快感！Steve将他的乳头舔弄得津津有味，边用牙齿不轻不重地啃咬着，扯起来又咬下去，亵玩得不亦乐乎。

“我估计你是有感觉了。”Steve边从他的胸膛之间抬起头来，嘴唇上染着口水亮晶晶的，Bucky一时间觉得有些口干舌燥。但对方可没这么轻易放过他，他感觉到自己的乳头被Steve的另一只手揪起来了——坏心眼的Steve伸出两根手指夹住其中一颗红嫩嫩的小豆便把玩着捻动起来，捏得凹下去又不紧不慢地抠上来，又无比坏心地拉扯出来，待听到意料之中的一声惊叫后便松手弹了回去，汗水滑到了红点上波光闪动更衬托得色气无比，嫣红充血的乳尖在他的挑逗下颇为可怜地颤抖，Steve心想，这也太可爱了。

“过分了啊…”Bucky皱着眉头瞪他，“为什么你摸得我那么有感觉？我还没开始对你做些什么。”

“因为你是我的甜心，宝贝，命中注定。”Steve哈哈大笑，伸手揉了一下Bucky的脖子，又凑过去往他嘴上亲了一下，“那宝贝儿帮我含一下？”

——他当然指得是胯下那坨巨物。

 

5.  
Bucky承认他被美色冲昏了头脑——事实上，他从未帮床伴舔弄过身体的任何一个部位，这可是他的底线。

但直到他遇见了Steve。试问一下，谁能够拒绝Steve Rogers的任何要求呢？

他将脑袋凑到了Steve的两腿之间。噢，老天，这个浓郁的麝香味——这个男人是多久没有发泄过了？Steve像是看穿了他的想法，却没有说什么，只是充满危险意味地将他的脑袋往自己的性器上按了按。

Bucky试着伸出舌头舔了舔粗大肉棒的头部，换来的是手中沉甸甸的巨物猛地一跳——他有些害怕地抿抿嘴，这一只手都掌握不了的好家伙，等会要在他的口腔里、甚至身体里驰骋，他能含得住吗……

性器的头部很快被濡湿了，Bucky尽可能乖巧地将它全数含入自己的口腔里去——Steve忍不按着他的头部将自己向前一顶，Bucky反射性地干呕了一声，性器被压迫着进入了一个柔嫩紧致的内部，Steve忍不住粗喘了一声。而Bucky只是咳嗽了几声，然后含着他的性器抬头瞪他，含糊不清地开口，“混蛋。”

“宝贝，别这样看我。”Steve又硬了几分，对不起，这样的Bucky实在是太性感了，眼眶红红的，湿漉漉的小鹿斑比般的眼神，带着还有因咳嗽而呛出来的生理泪水，就这么直勾勾地盯着他——他第一个反应就是想将对方干死在床上。

好在Bucky很快适应了口中的巨物，尽量地放松着喉咙，让Steve插得更深。主动的深喉让Steve不再忍受起来，他抓着Bucky的头发迫使他扬起头来，胯下一下一下地朝柔软的口腔内顶弄着，不快，也不用力，给了对方足够的喘息时间。

Bucky觉得自己鼻腔内被浓郁的属于Steve的男人气息给包围了，他不紧感到身体有些发软，胯下已经开始硬了起来。他一边配合着Steve的顶弄而用舌头围绕着肉棒打滑，手也没闲着，作为一个男人，他自然知道对方的敏感点，他用手托起后面的睾丸，上下不轻不重地搓弄着，他将平时自慰的手法如数用在了对方的身上，而不意外地换来对方更加粗重的喘息。

他渐渐适应了口交的乐趣了——Steve的肉棒顶弄着他的上颚，竟然有些敏感的酸麻。他握着Steve热腾腾的肉棒，感觉到对方大概是快要高潮了，他有些坏心眼地用力吮吸着龟头，并用舌头顶住了那个小孔。Steve低声吼了一声，舒服地眯起了眼睛享受着快感，带着薄茧的手指在Bucky肩头抚摸着——好在坏心眼的小鹿仔终于放过了他，Bucky松开了堵住射精口的舌头，而后便被炙热喷发的精液射满了口腔以及脸庞。

他剧烈地呛了几声，Steve将他拉了起来，伸手将他脸上的精液刮了下来，然后送进了他的嘴里。Bucky尽心尽力地舔弄着对方的手指，Steve模拟着性器的动作在他嘴里进出着，他甚至毫不介意地将精液全数吞了下去，是咸腥的味道。Steve凑过来同他交换了一个充满精液味的吻，然后扯着Bucky跌跌撞撞地往床边走去。

 

6.  
房内的雪松味更加浓郁了，Bucky突然明白了被信息素所勾引是什么感觉了，他现在满脑子只想同Steve做爱，交缠到天荒地老。

Steve狠狠地捏了一把他的胸，“不知道以后这里能不能出奶？”

他想反驳对方自己是个Alpha，怎么可能会有奶——但他话到嘴边又鬼使神差地变成了“可能你多干几下就会有了。”

Steve低头咬了一下他的耳垂，他忍不住瑟缩了一下——这可是他的敏感点，然后Bucky听见Steve对他说，“我倒是很想操你这里，但留着下次吧，现在我只想进入你的身体里。”

大抵是Steve的语气过于危险，又或者是他的声音太性感，Bucky着实忍不住感到有一些兴奋。

Steve将手放在他结实的屁股上狠狠地抓了几下，又用力拍打了几下。打在肉体上的声音传进Bucky的耳朵里让他有些血液沸腾，他感觉到自己的肉棒忍不住兴奋地弹了起来。Steve像是发现了，笑着开口，“这就忍不住了？真骚。”

“你才骚！”Bucky还口，“你还这么多话，行不行了？”

“等会你就知道我行不行了。”Steve没有过多言语，他大手掰开了对方的臀瓣，心满意足地窥探着里面小小的、还未曾被使用过的粉嫩小口，像一头狮子一样巡视着属于自己的领地。诱人的紧闭着的穴口兴奋又不安地蠕动着，Steve舔了下嘴角，用拇指将Bucky的菊穴掰得更开，露出里面红艳的穴肉。

Steve试着按压了一下小小的菊穴，换来的是Bucky一声惊喘，“别……我，我是第一次…”

“第一次当下方？”Steve一边想着，这个肉肉的弹弹的小穴，是那么紧，那么热…如果是自己的肉棒插进去，一定会很舒服。他回应对方，“我也是第一次操Alpha。”他故意将“操”讲得很重。

这个男人也太过分了吧！Bucky咬紧了嘴唇，有些忿忿地想。

Steve试着将手指往菊穴里面插。可Alpha的小穴天生不适合用来接纳性器，太小也太紧了，更不会自动分泌肠液——不过没关系，以后等被自己操熟了，自然会湿的。他微笑着将手指伸到Bucky的嘴边，“乖，舔一下。”

Bucky有些乖巧地将他的手指含入口中，一点一点地舔了起来。手指很快就被唾液濡湿了，两人的情欲又涨了几分，没有人会选择停下了。

Steve抽出手指，慢慢地探入Bucky后方的小穴。紧致极了的小穴就着滑腻的唾液吸进了他的一根手指，穴口紧致的嫩肉紧紧地箍住他的手指，里面满满的穴肉也做着抵抗——这无一不提醒着两人这是一个Alpha的小穴。

穴肉抵抗着不让Steve更加深入，可同时更加紧致的吸附又提醒着他身体的主人在想他进入。

菊穴又紧又嫩而欲拒还迎地吮吸着他的手指，Steve模仿着性器抽插的动作不紧不慢地扩张着，Bucky忍不住呻吟了几声。Steve的声音愈发低沉了，“叫出来，我想听。”

Bucky是有些害羞的。事实证明他从未发出过如此令人羞耻的呻吟声，他一直以来是处于上位的Alpha，只有他将Omega操得神志不清胡言乱语的地步，没有人敢将手伸上他的屁股，可那会被他揍到鼻青脸肿的。可Steve不同，他自愿地臣服于他，是所谓的信息素在作怪？可Alpha跟Alpha怎么会因为信息素而……还是命运？一见倾心？太乱了，他说不清。

他只知道，即将插入他的身体里的，是Steve Rogers。

Steve像是低低地笑了一声，随着穴口的松软，他慢慢地推入第二根手指，按揉起来。Bucky早已情动，他的身体竟然开始分泌出些许肠液，伴随着Steve的按揉之下，穴口很快松软，而Bucky全身发红，背脊弓着微微颤抖，又纳入了他的的第三根手指。

Steve怕他疼，便将另一只手伸到Bucky的前方，包裹住他的肉棒开始搓弄着，来分散他的注意力。

三根手指在他的体内慢慢活动着，还是有些困难，肠液弄湿了Steve的手指，他恶劣地凑过去跟对方讲，“你看，都是你流出来的水。”

Bucky脸红得讲不出话来，他全身红通通的，还湿润着眼睛在望着他，Steve突然觉得，自己像是在跟一个漂亮的小王子做爱。

Steve低头吻了一下他的额头。

他伸出手指，将对方翻转过来，呈着侧躺的姿势。他抬起Bucky的一条腿，圈在自己的腰上，又用手指在他的身体里抽送了一阵。

菊穴终于开始有些松软了。Bucky小小声地对他说，“好了，可以了，你进来吧。”

Steve同他交换了一个甜蜜的吻，然后扶起自己的性器，用溢出湿漉漉液体的龟头抵住Bucky的穴口转着圈涂抹了一阵，轻声说，“我要进去了。”

性器坚定地、慢慢地往体内开拓而去。Bucky有些吃痛地叫出声，脸色有点发白，他紧紧地抓住Steve的手臂，性器也开始有几分疲软了，“好…好痛……”

“我知道，对不起，宝贝。”Steve温柔地摸了一下他的头发，凑过去开始轻轻地吻他，“为我忍一下，好吗？”

他将手放在Bucky的身下压着他的臀部，一手握住他的性器又开始新一轮的抚摸。Bucky很快被他吻得分散了几分注意力，然后Steve将自己硬挺的性器缓慢地一直往里顶入。

紧致的穴口被迫撑到最大，Bucky所有的痛呼都被Steve吻在了口中，他尽自己最大的努力放松着身体，他当然知道对方被夹着有多难受——在两人共同努力下，整根肉棒被接纳进了四分之三，只留下了一个巨大的根部。

两人同时粗喘出了一口气。就这样保持着相拥的姿势不动，过了好一会儿，Bucky觉得自己的痛感终于开始没有了，便亲了一口Steve，“好了，你动吧。”

Steve胆大地放了开来，Bucky被他顶得摇晃着搂紧了自己，痛感混杂着被顶到前列腺的刺激感，让Bucky忍不住呻吟起来。全身的感觉都集中在下腹，硬挺的性器顶着Steve的腹部。身下交合的地方传来啪啪的肉体拍打声，听得Bucky面红耳赤，感觉整个人都要熟了。

前面被Steve娴熟的手法搓弄出了精液的Bucky还来不及喘息，而后方初次承欢的小穴又紧紧地咬着对方的肉棒，窒息的快感让Steve更加用力地往他身体里抽顶着，在顶到某个凸起的时候，Bucky终于忍不住惊叫了一声。

“是这里吧？”Steve恶劣地笑了起来，他坏心眼地加快了抽插的速度，而每次却只抽出来一点点，接着又狠狠地往里面顶进更多，而Bucky被操得浑身颤抖，伴随着酸胀而又酥麻的新奇快感，他颤抖着开口，“慢一点，Steve……”

“我的Bucky。”Steve又过来吻他了，而下体却不见得有多温柔，性器狠狠地往他的敏感点上研磨过去，Bucky被刺激出了生理性的泪水，双眼朦胧地看着他。

Bucky仰躺着，而Steve抓住他结实的腰部，挺翘的屁股被Steve操得腾空，菊穴紧紧地含着对方火热的肉棒，他甚至能感觉到那巨大性器上的青筋，而里面的肠肉被操得通红，插出了黏糊的肠液，他觉得自己像个发情的Omega一样，大声呻吟着，又更加渴望着属于自己的Alpha。

菊穴被属于自己的肉棒插得噗嗤作响，交合的肉体拍打声在房间里回荡着。

Bucky终于是干得忍不住了，快感一阵接着一阵如同潮水般向他袭来，他弓起身体抱住对方不住地抖动，抓住对方宽阔的脊背的手红白交错着。他颤颤巍巍地开口，“Steve……”

“嗯，我在。”男人给了他一个温柔的吻。

“我想……我想射了……”Bucky情难自禁，抱住对方磨蹭着自己的性器，与以往不同的快感使得他难耐极了，被Steve凶猛地顶弄刺激之下，他不住地呻吟，身体颤栗着，性器抖动着往对方小腹上射出了自己的精液。

而Steve也没打算忍着。他猛地抱住Bucky压在自己的身前，大力往里抽插着，高潮过后的身体十分敏感，Bucky呻吟着喊不要，而听在他的耳朵里又有着一番催情的味道。又这样过了好一会儿，他终于地射在了Bucky的体内，热乎乎的精液激烈地浇在了他的内壁里，两人抱在一起重重地喘息着。

“Steve是个混蛋。”Bucky抱住他，闭着眼睛说。

“可Bucky是我的宝贝。”他笑着回应，朝他眼皮上啄了几口。

Bucky懒得睁眼看他，激烈的情事让他有些累了，他靠在对方怀里安静地休息了一会儿，突然没头没脑地开口，“现在我是你的Omega吗？”

“不。”Steve想也没想就回绝了，他有点严肃地看着Bucky，在他的注视之下，Bucky终于睁开眼睛看他。Steve认真极了，对他说，“我从来没有把你当Omega看待，是当作爱人……噢，我现在可以请求你成为我的爱人吗？说实话你可能不信，这无关信息素的吸引，我确实对你一见钟情。”

“好吧。”Bucky忍不住朝他露出一个灿烂的笑容，“一见钟情，我也是。你好，我的爱人。”

 

Fin.


End file.
